LVL-V Pretty Cure
by arturvinas
Summary: Tsunime Minahiku desea detener una guerra provocada por un tipo de super terroristas armados con fuerzas oscuras, mientras que el Maestro del Destino intenta buscar la forma de reparar los Hilos del Destino. Los dos se encuentran para ayudarse del uno al otro. Tsunime y El emprenden un viaje junto a Kender y Julinho
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Por encima del destino, un loco deseo de terminar una guerra.

Existe lo que es casualidad y lo que es destinado, aquello que sucede mediante la casualidad no lleva consecuencias mayores, pero los sucesos destinados… crean un cambio en curso de la historia a fin de que el orden universal permanezca, algunos atribuyen al destino como hilos que unen a las personas destinadas a encontrarse, hilos que podrían estirarse o degenerarse pero nunca romperse, lo que los humanos no saben es que… existen.

|Siglo XXV en una zona árida de Japón del Norte en una instalación militar, existe un equipo de militares que se hacen llamar "Metal Sphere" ,un general bueno y justo aunque vestido con una sudadera y no con Chaqueta verde debido a los bajos recursos, se iba a dirigir a su ejército de alrededor de 50000 soldados armados entre rifles, bazookas y granadas. (Kamata) Atención… escúchenme por favor… |pero los soldados seguían hablando| ¡YAA SILEEEEENCIOO! (todos)… - (Kamata) Se les ha llamado a ustedes porque nuestros enemigos se están acercando a este territorio, a pesar del esfuerzo de nuestros puestos expandidos en todo el mundo no fue suficiente para evitar que ellos llegasen hasta aquí. No sabemos cuál es su fuente de recursos ni de dónde sacan hombres, no sabemos cómo surgieron estos "Super Terroristas", ni porque están destruyendo todo, lo único que sabemos es que no parecen humanos ordinarios, pues, son capaces de llamar a unas bestias que, por así decirlo, le dan vida a sus armas, - (todos) jajajajaja - (Kamata) NO NO NO, son algo serio. Entiendan que esta guerra tiene ya más de 160 años, comenzado por una persona viva hasta ahora… por lo que varias generaciones han participado en este asunto que de por cierto se ve a nivel mundial. Actualmente todos los campamentos de Metal Sphere en todo el mundo tienen las manos ocupadas contra el mismo enemigo, me refiero a esos super terroristas, acompañados de sus mascotas bestiales; Todavia no hemos identificado al Lider pero sí a sus generales |los soldados se desconciertan y murmuran entre sí| sé que es inconcebible cómo saca fuerzas esta amenaza pero… (soldado) OOOIGA, SI EL ALTO MANDO NO SABE CON QUIEN NOS ENFRENTAMOS ENTONCES ¿PORQUE AUN ASÍ NOS MANDAN A LA GUERRA? (todos) ¡ SIIII CLAROOOOOO SIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR QUÉ DEBEMOS IR ?! (Kamata) una vez un hombre sabio dijo: si es cosa del destino, siempre es para bienestar (soldado) ¿Y QUIEN DIJO ESO? |Kamata empieza a sudar y pone las manos en la espalda| Bu… bu. Bueno… yo lo dije (todos) ¡HOOOOOOOOOO! |todos los soldados se enardecieron con el general| (alguen) bueno señor, me permite a mi porfavor? (Kamata) Coronel Touma, usted?... Ok. ¡ CALMENSE TODOS! LE SEDO LA PALABRA AL CORONEL TOUMA |y le dice a Touma| confío en que puedas convencerlos. |Kamata se baja del estrado y empieza a pensar| "por qué, por qué ahora no ha vuelto a suceder, por qué no han vuelto a aparecer esas guerreras legendarias descritas en los registros históricos, no ha aparecido más de ellas en casi 500 años, que habrá pasado?".

A 20 kilómetros al sureste se encuentra un pueblo en medio del desierto llamado Amarilis, eso no significa que sea un pueblo pobre o que le falte agua, al contrario, se podría decir que es como una metrópolis donde la abundancia y la gente feliz no son un espejismo. Existe una iglesia en la porción oeste del pueblo, tiene unos hermosos 6 vitrales, 4 de ellas eran de ángeles, una de ellas un ser luminoso y poderoso y el otro un hombre con túnicas blancas tomando la mano del ser poderoso. (Padre Mariano) Y con esto terminamos el servicio de hoy, muchas gracias por venir. Tsunime, por favor recoge las ofrendas - ¡vale^^! . |Tsunime Minahiku es una chica de 17 totalmente independiente, de cabello gris con los mechones delanteros pintados de rosa al igual que sus ojos. Debido a la guerra, ella prefirió no ir a la escuela, en vez ello, decía que quería ayudar a detener la guerra, pues, observó los combates alrededor del mundo mediante los medios|. (Padre) ok, hemos terminado, ya puedes irte a casa – ok padre, gracias ^^, nomas quiero preguntarle una cosa… - dime hija –|se arma de valor y le dice| creo que ya estoy lista para iniciar lo que me propuse, me uniré a Metal Sphere y terminaré con esta absurda guerra, podría darme su bendición? – |el padre la mira durante 10 segundos y luego…| QUEEEEEEEEEE DICEEEEEEEES? – ¿qué tiene? – CÓMO QUE QUÉ TIENE, ¿HAS TOMADO AGUA DE UN BALDE OXIDADO?, |intentó calmarse un poco| ¿qué te motiva a hacer tal exageración? - |incapaz de mirarle a los ojos le dice| nada, simplemente siento que debo hacerlo, mi corazón me lo dice – Tsunime, el corazón es engañoso, si tu corazón te dice que hagas cosas a costa de los sentimientos de los demás ¿lo harías? – ¡pero…! - Tu sabes cuánto te aprecio, fuiste una hija para mi, estuvimos juntos desde que tu apareciste de pequeña a las puertas de esta iglesia, te acogí e incluso te construí una casita solo para ti con los fondos que eran de la remodelación del templo, no sé por qué lo hice, quizá mi corazón me lo dijo… |se quedo pensando un poco y luego cambia de parecer| no… sabes qué? puede que el corazón sea engañoso pero a veces de él emana… el DESTINO – que? – el destino nos da el querer y el hacer como una especie de hipnosis pero consciente – entiendo bien lo que dices padre, significa que me darás la bendición – sí, hija, yo te bendigo ahora |y posa sus manos sobre su cabeza| - GRACIAS PADRE, ADIOOS – espera espera, tengo algo para ti… quiero que te quedes con esto –un collar?, ¡waw, que hermoso! |es un collar con una moneda colgando en ella, y en la moneda estaba gravada una letra V con un corazón dentro de ella| ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – bueno, cuando te encontré en la puerta de la iglesia, tu lo tenias puesto, en otras palabras, siempre ha sido tuyo Tsunime – pero si era mío ¿por qué me lo escondiste por años? – ¿debía dejar la responsabilidad de cuidar algo tan hermoso como eso a una niña pequeña como tú lo eras? – realmente se ve hermoso… y místico… uuyyyyYYYYY GRACIAAAAS.

|Luego va a su casa rebosante de alegría, una vez adentro, empieza a preparar sus cosas para mañana| o bien, dónde está, no está por debajo de la cama, no está en mi armario, AYYY NO ESTA SOBRE LA NEVERA, ME CHOCA QUE SE ME OLVIDE, ooo ya sé |su poster de algún manga en su habitación, lo saca de la pared y desvela una caja fuerte| excelente, aquí está… mi rifle AK-47, ayyy como et quiero te quiero te quiero jijijiij … |de repente siente a alguien tras la puerta y a toda velocidad lo abre| EXPLICATE QUÉ HACES ESPIANDOME EN MI CASA |le apunta con su arma| (Kender) hola… aamm… estaba a 2 centímetros de tocar su timbre cuando usted salió a mostrarme su arma – |Tsunime se sonroja por lo guapo que era XD, luego se despabila| uy… AAAAYYYY PERDON PERDON PERDON, usted parece un soldado, acaso viene de parte de Metal Sphere? –claro, mi nombre es Kender Wuto |un chico de 19 años| y estamos avisando a todos de este pueblo tomen sus cosas y abandonen este lugar porque ellos ya fueron localizados cerca de aquí – quienes ellos – pensé que lo sabías, me refiero a DARK CORE –…Dark Core? Aaaa te refieres a los que generaron esta guerra?, ok, pero yo me quedo aquí , esperaré a que la guerra venga a mi – …jajajajaja qué buen vacilón me distes – escucha lo que digo… ¡no voy a salir de aquí! - ¡escuchas lo que dices?! - voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, va a suceder un milagro, lo sé porquee… lo siento en la garganta, adios |y le azota la puerta| - TERRRCA – por cierto, yo también me uniré a Metal Sphere |y le vuelve a azotar la puerta|.

|En la madrugada, Tsunime se despertó un momento, se acordó de su medallón que le dio el padre Mariano, lo observó un rato y encontró una inscripción del otro lado de la moneda| no veo bien lo que dice, donde esta mi linterna, ya, esto… dice: "heart synchro", |de repente la moneda empezó a vibrar| aaaaayyy que esta pansado? |intenta sujetar la moneda pero empieza escapar luz de entre sus dedos| Q… Q… QUE DEMONIOOOS…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… |abrió sus ojos… y notó que estaba en un lugar extraño, un espacio de color celeste que albergaba unas extrañas líneas luminosas| QUE… PORQUE ESTOY AQUII! PORQUE ME PASA ESTOOOOO "que vergüenza Tsunime, vas a una guerra y te pones lloriquear por estar en un lugar del que no sabes nada" ¿qué serán estos extraños hilos? (ser raro) NO LO TOQUEEES… O ES QUE NO TIENES RESPETOOO |era un ser flotante sin brazos envuelto en un aura celeste, tiene 6 alas como placas aerodinámicas, tiene una máscara de acero donde se le permite ver sus bellos ojos y su boca, faros de color azul que surcan de arriba abajo en los lados de su silueta, un pecho sobresaliente y redondo con una líneas ascendentes y cruzándose| pero ya que estas aquí, estoy aliviado, porque al fin nos vemos en persona – ahahahyhyhy "apareció otra cosa rara, ok ok, no pierdas la calma, todo esto no es ni la centésima parte de lo que te espera en la guerra con Dark Core" QUE ES ESTE LUGAR Y QUIEN ERES TU? Y CÓMO ME CONOCES?– en este momento estas flotando en El Destinario, donde se alojan lo que observas, Los Altos Vectores. En cuanto a mí, yo me encargo de hacer cumplir el destino, yo hago que las personas destinadas deban encontrarse o que acontecimientos deban suceder para que exista la paz – ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CONMIGO? - fui yo quien preparo los eventos para nuestro encuentro… te traje aquí porque necesitamos ayudarnos del uno al otro – ayudarnos? no te capto – yo te ayudaré a terminar esta larga guerra y tú me ayudaras a evitar que una amenaza mayor encerrada escape de su prisión - excelente…TSUNIME DESPIERTA DESPIERTA |se da bofetadas ella misma| - debo pedirte que guardes tu compostura, una loca no es útil ¿sabes? - NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN ESTE LUGAR, YA SA-CA-MEEE – no puedo, antes tienes que escucharme –ayy tu ganas, de todas maneras esto es un sueño - existieron las guerreras legendarias, las Precure, - Precure? – sí, miles y de todo tipo. Las Precure surgían del encuentro entre humanos y hadas, observa a tu alrededor, algunos de estos vectores lo hicieron posible, estos mantiene destinado a los individuos elegidos y luego yo tomo el vector y aplico mis poderes para que el plan se ejecute, cuando alguien ya cumple su destino, la luz del vector desaparece y se vuelve tan solo una raya de color marfil- aah por eso hay líneas luminosas y no luminosas – esta por ejemplo le perteneció a Cure Prism - ¡¿qué dices? todas son exactamente iguales! – ¡yo los veo diferentes¡; el punto es que aquella Bestia lanzo un hechizo raro desde su prisión y anuló los vectores que pertenecían a futuras Precure pareciendo como si se hubiesen cumplido antes de que comenzaran!; por consecuencia ya no hay mas encuentros entre humanos y hadas; necesito que tú te vuelvas una Precure mediante mis poderes del destino para evitar que El intente escapar y empieze a hacer lo que sus instintos le ordenan ¿ahora me entiendes? – quizás… pero ¡hey! a todo esto, quien es esa Bestia que tu mencionas? – no es conveniente que te diga su nombre… porque tal nombre esta maldito - ¿cómo que maldito? – ya estas advertida, es hora de que regreses - ESPERAAA AL MENOS DIME EL TUYOOO – mi nombre es… Rashyll |mientras se aleja de Tsunime el lugar alrededor de ella se distorsiona y oscurece|.

|8 de la mañana y Tsunime yace en su cama| ouuu… q… qué? Jajaja sabía que todo eso era un sueño jejejeje |ahora ella empieza a empacar, ponerse sus botas, su capa blanca para bloquear el viento de arena y lo demás. De repente escucha la alerta ciudadana| |¡ya están aquí! |sale a la calle apresurada y lo que observa es gente corriendo, entre ellos aparece el padre Mariano| ¡Tsunime, olvida tu loco plan y larguémonos! – Padre, creo ser muy madura enfrentar esto – pero hija – no vez mi arma? |lo dice jocosamente| - pero… ok no me queda más remedio – que Dios te guarde |y se fue corriendo; ya nadie queda en las calles| yo creo en los milagros y sé que de aquí no pasarán (Rashyll) tu fe es absurdamente grande Tsunime - "o dios no, esa voz" Rashyll? ¡pensé haberte dicho qué eras un sueño! |XD| -observa de lejos – ¡ya están aquí! |lo dice sudando y excitada| – mira del otro lado – ¡Metal Sphere!, oye, si me convierto en Precure, ¿tendre suficiente poder para enfrentarlos? – más de lo que puedes comprender, serás la única Precure por encima del destino |los dos bandos se acercan cada vez más| HOOOOOOOOOO (Rashyll) ¡ok Tsunime, la hora ha llegado, después de mi tú dirás lo que dice en el medallón!, ¡VECTORES DEL DESTINO ACTIVENSE! – ¡PRETTY CURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE! |Kender entre el ejército ve a Tsunime en medio de una ráfaga de energía; Rashyll empieza a unirse al cuerpo de Tsunime en lo que aparece un vestido blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo de brazos a piernas con una falda de dos niveles, encima de eso aparecen unos guantes de fibra seguido de protectores en brazo y antebrazo que contienen los faros de Rashyll incrustados a lo largo de la superficie solo que ahora son de color rosa, en cada brazo se unen 2 de las alas de Rashyll solo que más pequeñas, botas de forma prismática hasta su rodilla también con los mismos faros y una de las alas de Rashyll en cada una, la gran pechera a imagen de Rashyll, todo hecho de fibra, pendientes redondos, un par de bufandas de telas rosas que salen de su cuello y que revolotean por el viento y por último el medallón se convierte en la diadema en forma de V con un corazón en medio| (Kender) Tsunime? ¡Que rayos está pasando! |la ráfaga se disipa y todos la ven| (Tsunime) ¿Se mueren por saber quién soy? – (Kender) ¿Tsunime qué te ha sucedido? - La V es el ícono del poder que se antepone a todas cosas, ¡CURE-V! (Kyua Vui).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La esperanza de Metal Sphere, vive la Precure del Destino.

|Un ejército de 70000 guerreros oscuros cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies con un traje protector solido y negro con respiraderos en sus cascos y armados con garras: Dark Core; y un ejército de 50000 soldados con armas a distancia: Metal Sphere; se aproximan en embestida a abatirse en las inmediaciones de la cuidad de Amarilis. Tsunime y Rashyll yacían en el camino esperándolos | (Rashyll) VECTORES DEL DESTINO ACTIVENCE – (Tsunime) PRETTY CURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE |la explosión frenó a las dos fuerzas dejándolas sorprendidas| (Tsunime) la V es el icono del poder que domina las cosas, ¡Cure V! – (Kender) "Tsunime… ¿en qué te has convertido?" – (V) ¡waaaaaw increibleee! ¡Rashyyyll mirame!... Rashyll? ¿Dónde… - (Desconocido) OYY NIÑA RARA, SAL DEL CAMINO, ESTÁS EN EL PEOR LUGAR Y MOMENTO |aparece el guía de Metal Sphere| – (Kender) ¡espera Julinho… quiere ayudar a Metal Sphere! – (Julinho) ¿ayudar? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – (otro desconocido) jajaja… ustedes tan desesperados siempre integran a cualquiera a su equipo – (Julinho) ¡Scrown! |Scrown es uno de los generales de Dark Core vestido con un traje un poco mejor que el de sus hombres por su orbe electrolítica en su pecho y unas mangueras que salen de su espalda a sus manos| - ¿o sea tu quien eres niña? - te mueres por saber quien soy ¿verdad? yo pondré término a tus décadas de tonterías ^^ – UBICATE MOCOSAAAA, YA MATENLA – (Kender) ¡no seas terca, alejateee! – |Cure V le manda un guiño ;) y corre hacia los malos, estos empiezan a atacarla, pero se da un extraordinario impulso y empuja a 55000 de ellos mandándolos a volar 10 kilómetros hacia atrás| - (V) ¿este es mi poder? ¡fantastico! ¡¿Viste eso?! |le apunta con el dedo a Scrown| - rrrrr ¡maldita como te atreves! - (soldados) ¿vieron eso? ¿Quién es esta persona tan extraordinaria? No lo sé pero felizmente está de nuestro lado – (Kender) rrrrRRRR TU PUEDEEES V – (V) "¡Kender me apoya! ¡que maravilla!, siento que... – (guerrero oscuro) HAAAAAA – ¡oh no! |v se distrajo lo que permitió que recibiera un arañazo en su brazo| OIGAN… APRENDAN A ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE DE SOÑAR - (julinho) ¡muy bien chicos, nuestra amiga nos ayudó a voltear el tablero ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarla, vayamos por ellos! – SIIIII – apunten… FUEGOOO – HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - ¡¿Qué pasa?! |las balas les rebota| – (Kender) que intenten de nuevo – HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – (julinho) ¡¿alguien sabe por qué no se mueren? esa chica está haciendo todo el trabajo y nosotros al margen! – (Kender) son sus trajes… son bastante resistentes - no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ay que intentarlo una vez más. |los guerreros oscuros le quitan atenció van contra Metal Sphere| ¡no, ya se dieron cuenta que los atacamos! ¡Sigan disparando! |los guerreros oscuros van corriendo hacia ellos| retrocedan - (V) ¡no los dejaré! VERY WHIRLKICK |se para de cabeza y da vueltas lanzando a todos los que perseguían a sus amigos. Los que quedan de los guerreros oscuros empiezan a temer y Scrown a enfadarse| - (Scrown) ¡V! tu eres capaz de deshacer todo lo que Dark Core a construido, me obligas a usar aquello que había guardado para el remate final contra Metal Sphere pero por tu culpa tendré que usarlo ahora |su orbe empieza manifestar energías oscuras, estas se mueven por las mangueras de su cuerpo hacia su mano donde tiene una… ametralladora| ¡acaba con todos GINDAEGO! |la ametralladora se vuelve en un monstruo mecánico flotante de forma irregular con dos ametralladoras en sus costados|- (Julinho) ¡¿pero qué en la Tierra es eso?! – (soldados) waaaw – (V) algo así he visto en un manga _0 - (Gindaego) procesando blanco… Cure V… probabilidad de falla 0.001% (Kender) ¡cuidado V! |Gindaego dispara. V intenta esquivarlo pero… recibe las balas| (Julinho, kender) NOOOOO |V se desploma| – (Scrown) JAAAJAJAJAJA… YA ME TENÍA TENSO ESA MOCOSA JAJAJA… AHORA VÉ POR LOS DEMÁS – (Gindaego) recalculando objetivo – (Julinho) ¡oh por dios¡ VA CONTRA NOSOTROS, HUYAN |Gindaego persigue a los soldados de Julinho| - (V) OYEEEEE – (todos) ¿HA? |Gindaego se percata de ella|– (Scrown) ¡pero qué…! |V se levanta con dificultad| - (V) auuuu... ese ataque me dolió… ayyhy… yiyiyiyiyi - (Scrown) "esa chica…"

|Mientras tanto en el refugio de Metal Sphere, los pobladores de Amarilis yacen resguardados| - (Padre Mariano) perdón… permiso… disculpe… permiso… te pise el pie? ¡sóbate!... permiso… perdona, quién está a cargo de este lugar – (soldado) el general Kamata, es ese de allí – gracias… señor? – (Kamata) dígame buen hombre… mi protegida… Tsunime está sola en Amarilis luchando contra los terroristas, mande a alguien para apoyarla |le dice muy triste| - (Kamata) no se preocupe amigo, en este momento mis hombres ya fueron mandados para proteger a la cuidad y a ella – gracias |se derrumba en llantos| - ¿señor? ¿Sucedió algo? – mi hijita es muy ingenua para tomar decisiones, quiso quedarse allá a combatir sin importarle lo que yo pensaba, y con el dolor más profundo de mi corazón tuve que abandonarla como ella quería – es verdad que usted es religioso y ella es su protegida ¿cierto? – si – entonces usted debió enseñarle a tener mucha fe ¿verdad? – muy cierto – esa fe donde termina lo racional y comienza lo intuitivo. No debemos confundir la ingenuidad con la fe, amigo. Una vez alguien dijo: "la fe es una fuerza que se mueve por encima del destino" – me parece verosímil… ¿pero quién lo ha dicho? – heee… bueno, yo lo dije ^^¡ - ¡payaso!

(V) Yo me hice una promesa hace 2 años. Prometí que detendría esta guerra así tenga que sufrir las consecuencias. Pude haber elegido ir a la escuela y así tener una vida digna como cualquiera de mis amigos de Amarilis, sin embargo… NO – (Kender) "¡igual que yo!" – (julinho) "¡igual que yo!"- (V) y sabes porque Scrown?|la energía de V se está elevando| - (Scrown) rrrr – PORQUE SIENTO QUE ES MI RESPONSABILIDAAAAAD |V recupera su espíritu por completo y corre hacia Gindaego. Este le vuelve a disparar, pero V afina sus ojos logra esquivarlos, salta por las parece de los edificios y llega a aferrarse a él| YAAAAAAAAA |le da un golpe cargado, dejándole un agujero| - (Kender) ¡esooooo! –(todos) ESOOOOO – (Scrown) ¿QUEE?...NOO MALDICIÓN – (Rashyll) V, ¿me oyes? – (V) ¿Rashyll? ¡¿Dónde estás?! – dentro de ti - ¿DÓNDE? – he estado observando toda la batalla, déjame decirte que no me equivoqué contigo cuando te vi en mi mundo ya tienes debilitado al enemigo, cuando sientas la energía que te daré lanzas el ataque – ok – ¡oh gran fuerza que domina las cosas, refuerza las manos que pelean por justicia, que todos nuestros enemigos sucumban ante nosotros! |la diadema en la frente de V empieza a brillar, y posando las manos a los costados de la diadema…| (V) PRETTY CURE VICTORY SHOUT |la V de su diadema se copia y aparece una V mas grande detrás de ella que luego se abre en un rombo y sale un cañonazo de energía, destruyendo a Gindaego – (Scrown) aH ah ah…|se queda atónito| - (V) SIGUES TU |redirige la trayectoria del ataque hacia el| - TE PERSEGUIRÉ ALGÚN DÍA |y se teletransporta. El ataque sigue su curso hacia los que quedan de los guerreros oscuros, destruyendo sus trajes pero no sus cuerpos humanos. Estos huyen| - (todos)…YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – (Kender) TSUNIMEEEEE - |Tsunime se separa de Rashyll| KENDEEEEER |se dan un gran apapacho saltado y girando XD| (Kender, Tsunime) LO LOGRAMOS LO LOGRAMOS LO LOGRAMOS LO LOGRAMOS – (Julinho) me has impresionado mucho amiga, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, eres la primera en la historia que jodió los planes de Dark Core – (V) gracias ^^ - gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Julinho Sairenji |un chico de 22| ¿en qué te habías convertido? – (Kender) si, ¿qué era eso? – (Tsunime) ¡precure! – (los dos) ¿HA? – mi compañero se los puede explicar, diles – (Rashyll) ¿yo?- (julinho) ¿disculpa, de que compañero me hablas? – el que está aquí con nosotros – (Kender) yo no veo a nadie – (Julinho) ni yo – (Tsunime)… ¿QUEEEEEEE? – (Junlinho) ya tenemos que regresar al refugio - ¡esperen, se los juro, está aquí a mi lado! – (Kender) si, y nosotros somos ángeles caidos XD – (Tsnumie) uuuyyyy…|pero luego vuelve a sonreír| MINNA ARIGATOOO – (todos) ARIGATOOO

|Ya era el ocaso y los pobladores regresaban a sus casas. Tsunime llegaba con Rashyll a la suya cuando de repente…| (Rashyll) ah…ah… Tsunime, no puedo más… estoy muy débil – ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡te vas a morir! – NOO TONTA, SINO QUE YO… |¡KABOOF! Rashyll cambia de forma| - …je… je… pero qué te ha… JAAAAAAAjajajajajajaja – esto es embarasoso ~ shipá |su forma ahora es más pequeña con un cuerpo de algodón y solo dos de sus alas| - jajajajaa disssss…cul…pame… pero… des…pues…de ver tu asombrosa persona te vuelves un… |se sujeta la boca para no reírse mas XD| - como ya dije antes, tú no tienes respeto ~ shipá. Yo suelo estar en mi forma de guardián cuando cumplo mis labores y cambio a mi forma de hada cuando descanso ~ shipá – eso me recuerda, ¿por qué Kender y Julinho no te pudieron ver? – yo decido quién me ve y quien no~ shipá, la gente aunque hayan visto un Gindaego no están listos para verme a mí, les chocaría ~ shipá – mmm quizá tengas razón.

(Scrown) Es una emergencia, déjenme hablar con el Jefe |los guerreros le abren. Scrown entra una sala llena de contenedores de energía oscura, una gran instalación tecnológica que procesa las fuerzas oscuras para convertirla en suministro para sus armas. Al final de la sala había un hombre sentado mirando su gigante pantalla| Señor Braggeredo, le tengo una condenable noticia, - mmm |se voltea, se ve como un hombre común con su pantalón de oficina y su abrigo negro, sin embargo, tenía algo raro en el lado izquierdo de su cara, como un circuito electrónico que comenzaba desde su frente hasta a un lado de su mentón| te escucho – Señor |le tiemblan los brazos| es posible que nuestros planes de obtener energía oscura sean interrumpidas por Metal Sphere – ¿mm? – parece que Metal Sphere a integrado a alguien diferente del resto de sus tropas, para ser más exacto… una niña - |Braggeredo se enfada| INVESIL, INTENTAS DECIRME QUE UNA NIÑA VA DETENER MIS PLANES DE CONTROLAR LAS ENERGIAS OSCURAS? QUE ELLA SOLA DERROTÓ A LOS HOMBRES QUE TE PUSE BAJO TU MANDO? – bu…bu…bu…bueno… heee… incluso al Gindaego – SCROWN, quiero que investigues de cerca a esa chica, sácala de nuestro camino ¿comprendiste? – si señor – por fin Metal Sphere saca su carta ganadora mh mh mh, pero me dará mucho placer machacar sus esperanzas una vez más.

Próximo capitulo: ¡no digas ese nombre! Una tercera fuerza aparece.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¡no digas ese nombre! Una tercera fuerza aparece.

|En Metal Sphere, Kender y Julinho estaban almorzando| (Junlinho) osea, tú dices que esa persona Cure-V es TsunimeMinahiku? – ciertamente, una chica residente de Amarilis, no sé qué podría decirte sobre ella, solo la vi un par de veces pero ella estaba allí parada, ella misma se transformó, tu lo viste? – vi a alguien antes que a V, esa luz no nos dejo ver mucho, pero después de la batalla ella reveló su identidad ante nosotros, era muy joven – pero por sobre todo lo que me deja incomodo es lo que dijo _"(Tsunime) ¡precure! – (los dos) ¿HA? – mi compañero se los puede explicar, diles – (julinho) ¿disculpa, de que compañero me hablas? – el que está aquí con nosotros – (Kender) yo no veo a nadie – (Julinho) ni yo_" Precure… mm, su aparición tendrá algo que ver con DarkCore? – es improbable, no olvides que ella nos defendió de Scrown y Gindaego - |se alborota la cabeza| aaayyy ¡no sé qué pensar de ella!... ¿ya terminaste tu almuerzo? – ¿tú qué crees? – bueno en ese caso TRAIGANNOS MAS PALITOS DE PESCADO CON SU CAMOTE PORFAVOR… ha… Y UN TÉ DE CHUKITIMITIKARAXD – (cocinera) hai ^^

|En la iglesia. Tsunime está sentada sola en uno de los bancos mirando el medallón, pensando en todo lo que pasó por culpa de eso| (Rashyll) ¡shipa! – HAAAAA ERES TU |se cae para atrás| NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO – perdón por la sorpresa, es que desde El Destinario te observé algo pensativa ~ shipa – ¿pero qué rayos hacías allá? – mi trabajo como guardián del destino continua, puede que los vectores de las futuras precures estén arruinadas, pero aun sirven los demás ~ shipa – ¿de qué manera nos servirán? – shipa… podría crear encuentros con personas que nos beneficien de algún modo… pero el resultado puede tomar su tiempo, por ahora tendremos que seguir deteniendo los planes a DarkCore con nuestras propias manos como podamos ~ shipa– ¿sabes algo sobre este medallón con el ícono de la V? – es el Syncsafin ~ shipa - ¿Syncsafin? – esto reúne a los elementos que invocarían a la Guerrera Legendaria Guardiana del Destino - ¿te refieres a mí y a ti? – y a un elemento más - ¡¿HAAA?! – por ahora Cure-V no está en su forma completa pero su poder es suficiente para detener a Dark Core ~ shipa - |y aparece él| (padre) ¿hija? – ¡ay no, padre! |murmura con Rashyll| espera ¿él te puede ver? – si no está involucrado en este asunto no dejaré que me vea ~ shipa – bien, quédate flotando aquí y no te muevas ¿ok? No hemos terminado – shipa |es un sí. Tsunime se dirige al padre| - ¡padresito! – ¡hija de mis extrañas! |chespirito XD| ¡gracias a los siete cielos que aun estas con vida! |la abraza fuerte y se pone a llorar| - jejeje sí padre estoy bien pero no es para que te pongas empalagoso – ¿por qué regresaste? ¿no dijiste que ibas con Metal Sphere? – sé que dije eso, pero… cambié de opinión – ¿y eso por qué hija?, te costó mucho confesarme que querías ser parte de aquel grandioso y heroico equipo, ¿por qué ahora desistes? – ahhhh… es un secreto - ¿me guardas secretos a mí? ¿no me tienes suficiente confianza? - ¿tu confiaste en mi para quedarme con el Syncsafin? - ¿con el qué? – ¡no no… heee |ella mira a Rashyll. Este le manda señas a Tsunime de no decir nada| ¡perdon… con… con el medallón DEL QUE NO SE NADA! –… no te entiendo muy bien pero, de acuerdo hija. Entonces, ¿volveremos a estar juntos? ¿ya no iras a esa absurda lucha? – pero claro que iré ^^ - HAAAAY NO NO NO NOOOO POR QUE ME MANDASTE UNA CHICA TAN TERCA SEÑOR – jeje creo que mejor me voy ^^¡ |se va corriendo| - (Rashyll) HEY, ME DICES QUE TE ESPERARA AQUÍ Y AHORA ME ABANDONAS ~ SHIPA – (padre) ¡hey ¿Quién dijo eso?! - ¡sopas! ESPERAME ~ SHIPA.

|En la calle, Tsunime y Rashyll descansaban de haber corrido bastante| (Tsunime) hhha…hhha…hhha…el padre casi se entera de… todo esto – casi lo hechas a perder, lo último que necesitamos es que más gente se entere de nuestros planes ~ shipa - ¡no me ayudas Rashyll! Aun necesito saber acerca del Syncsafin ¿cómo es que obtuve esto cuando era pequeña? – eso es porque… ¡Tsunime! - ¿Qué cosa? – ¡no tengo idea de quién te lo dio ni cómo lo obtuvistes ~ shipa! - ¿no sabes nada? – tu deberías saberlo, ¿es que no recuerdas algo relacionado al Syncsafin en tu niñez ~ shipa? – ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si… solo recuerdo que estaba caminando por la calle buscando refugio y vi que la iglesia era un lugar muy bonito así que toque la puerta y vi por primera vez al padre Mariano – y – no recuerdo mis días antes de ese – ay nooo – lo siento T^T... |le ruge el estomago| doblemente lo siento T^T T^T

|En una tienda de comida japonesa| hola señorita, una docena de takoyaki por favor – 15 yenes – ¡arigato gozaimasu! |los dos caminan hacia el parque más cercano a la iglesia donde yacen muchas flores Marines y suelos de ladrillos de colores, llegando allí toman asiento| este takoyaki esta tan excitante, no quieres uno? – shipa. Aaam… ¡delicioso! - ¿verdad que si? ^^ – me diste un motivo para quedarme en este mundo ~ shipa – entonces quédate – no puedo – ¿por qué? – únicamente estoy en este mundo para reparar los vectores de las futuras precures, y descubrir por qué la prisión de la Bestia se está debilitando, pero una vez terminado, volveré a mi eterna labor de administrar los eventos en la tierra ~ shipa – es una lástima… oye, ¡ya me hiciste acordar! – ¿de qué? – el nombre de la Bestia ¿Cómo se llama? – ¡ya te lo dije antes, esta maldito, no debe ser pronunciado del para nada! ¡y no me lo vuelvas a preguntar ~ shipa! - |Tsunime deja el takoyaki a un lado y se pone seria| las maldiciones para mí no son más que esa tienda de accesorios para payasos y esa fábrica de inodoros, osea, ¡no existen! |sujeta a Rashyll| - ¡¿qué me vas a hacer Tsunime? Sueltameee¡ - vas a decirme ese nombre… y cuando lo hagas veras que no pasará nada :) |empieza a hacerle cosquillas| noo nonono na jaj jajaja ja aja tsu tsunime n n no jaja sabes jajjaaa con lo que jajajajaj estas a punto de jajaaajajajja conseguir - ¿CUAL ES SU NOMBREEEEE? – HOOOORK |ella lo suelta| - ¿Hork? Lo ves Rashyll no paso nada - TARADA NO SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER ~ SHIPA… hahhaahahaha |Rashyll empieza a sentir terror| – ¿qué pasa contigo? – ¡mira a tu lado izquierdo! |una puerta dimensional oscura y relampagueante se ha abierto en un punto del parque, lentamente empieza a salir una criatura rastrera de un color azul tan oscuro como el cielo a las 7 de la noche, su cabeza la de un reptil con una rugiente mandíbula que se parte en dos cuando la inferior cuando la abre, unos ojos brillantes amarillos con pupilas rayadas y el espacio visualmente se curva detrás de él desde cualquier ángulo que se le vea| (Rashyll) ¡Bell' Rampa! – (monstruo) WRAAAAAAAAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAAA

|Después de horas de trabajo rutinario en Metal Sphere el coronel Touma recibe una llamada| Hola… ¿algo ataca la ciudad?… disculpe hay mucha bulla del otro lado… ¡¿una fea criatura?! ¡no hable más, mandaremos gente para allá! |cuelga el teléfono| Sairenji, Wuto ¡estado de emergencia, reúnan un grupo, hay problemas en Amarilis! – (Julinho) ¿cuál es la emergencia? – (kender) si, ¿qué pasa? – (Touma) ¡una fea criatura! - (Julinho) ¿solo eso? – NOOO - (kender) tranquilo, le garantizamos que esa situación estará bajo control – (Touma) mira, no sé qué rayos está pasando por allá pero más les vale que todo salga como ustedes me dicen - (Julinho) solo iremos nosotros dos tan solo para asegurarnos ^^ |ambos se marchan. Kender le dice a Julinho| estoy seguro de que nuestra poderosa amiga pondrá en patines esa amenaza.

(Tsunime, Rashyll) HAAAAAAAAAAA |el monstruo los perseguía a los dos. La gente huía| (Tsunime) ¿ESTA ES LA MALDICIÓN QUE TU ME ADVERTISTE? - DE TODAS LAS FALTAS DE RESPETO ESTA ES LA PEOR QUE HAS COMETIDO - ¿YO? AY POR FAVOR, ¿Y PORQUÉ NOS PERSIGUE A NOSOTROS? - ¿QUIEN TE PERSIGUE A TI? ME PERSIGUEN A MI - |ambos entran a un estrecho pasadizo para que la criatura no pueda llegar a ellos. El intentaba meter la cabeza sin poder caber| - (Tsunime) ¡dime que está pasando aquí Rashyll ¿y porque dices que te persigue a ti?! – ese monstruo es un Bell' Rampa de los esclavos de H… la Bestia ~ shipa. Pare ellos es un sacrilegio pronunciar el nombre de su amo y salen del Vacio Perdido donde permanece encadenado la Bestia ~ shipa – ¿solamente ellos pueden salir? – ellos no existían cuando la Bestia fue encerrada, estos monstruos debieron haber sido creados hace poco ~ shipa – hay que convertirnos en Cure V para detenerlo – lo intentaré…uuuuyyyyyyyyyyy ¡no tengo energía! - ¡¿he?! – (monstruo) WRAAAAAAA – (Tsunime) ¡ya es suficiente! |libera tu AK-47 amarrada en su espalda bajo su capa y dispara con todo lo que tiene…lo que ella no nota es que las balas simplemente entran en el monstruo y desaparecen en el interior| - WRAAAAAGRAGRAGRA – (Rashyll) ¡no funciono! – ¿es que no puedes transformarme? – no me he recuperado del combate anterior con Dark Core, Cure V requiere toda mi energía - |el monstruo rompe las esquinas de la pared abriéndose paso| wraa wraa wraa waraaaa – |desde afuera del pasadizo, al lado del monstruo aparece los dos chicos con lanzagranadas| (Kender) ¿alguien invoco a un ángel caído? – (Tsunime) esa voz, ¡Kender vino a salvarme! |se bofetea ella misma XD| - (Rashyll) ¡intentan salvarte y tú te matas sola ~ shipa! – (Julinho) volábamos por los cielos y te vimos con un problema pequeño |lo dice de broma. Ahora los dos comienzan a dispararle granadas encendidas, desgracia igual que las balas, las granadas entran en su cuerpo y desaparecen en su negrura| (Julinho) ¡maldición, no puede ser! |el monstruo se centra en los chicos| ¡prepárate que aquí viene! – (Kender) no importa porque Tsunime nos ayudara a matar a este monstruo como la última vez. ¡vamos Tsunime, cambia de forma y derrótalo! – ¡no puedo! T^T – (los dos)… |se miran entre si XD| (Kender) ¿no vinimos nosotros solos pensando que Tsunime manejaría esto? – (Julinho) supongo que… |empiezan a temblar y lentamente voltean a ver al monstruo. Este los ve muy molesto| (los dos) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA |el monstruo los persigue| - (Tsunime) KENDER, JULINHO ¡Rashyll tienes que hacer algo! -lamento no serte de gran ayuda :( si pudiera recuperar mis fuerzas ~ shipa - ¿fuerzas? ¡eso es! |ella saca su bolsa que contiene el Takoyaki que se compró| cómetelo todo ^^ - ¿no es mucha molestia? – ¡¿quieres salvarlos o no?! - ¡shipa! Hamhamhamhamhamhamhamham ahhh ahora sí, estoy listo… TRANSFIGURACIÓN |ahora cambia de hada a su forma de guardián| - volviste a la forma con la que te conocí :) – en mi forma guardián tengo acceso a todos mis poderes, ¿Lista? – lista – VECTORES DEL DESTINO ACTIVENCE – PRETTY CURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE |el monstruo ve el resplandor y siente una verdadera amenaza para él así que deja a los chicos y va hacia allá| la V es el ícono del poder que domina las cosas, Cure V |el monstruo se abalanza sobre ella y ella la sujeta de la boca con sus manos| - (V) ¡bestia infernal… no podrás conmigo! |lo levanta sujetándolo se su mandíbula y lo lanza contra la pared al lado del pasadizo donde se escondió. El monstruo se vuelve a levantar y esta vez apunta su hocico hacia arriba y de repente la oscuridad sale de él y cubre todo el lugar en un radio de 50 metros dejando atrapados a ella y a los chicos| (V) ¡¿Qué es esto?! – (Rashyll) los Bell' Rampa pueden extender El Vacio Perdido donde estén, ahora todo se degenerará más rápido y él se volverá más fuerte |dijo desde adentro de V. Las plantas se secan y se pudren, las cosas de metal se oxidan rápidamente. Pero también, la piel de Kender y Julinho se llenan de lunares de vejez que se expanden| - (Kender) ¡Julinho mírate, tus brazos! – ¡por dios ¿qué es esto?! ¡Hey… mírate tú también, en tu cuello y cara! - ¡no me digas! -|el monstruo abre la boca y empieza a cargar un ataque| (Rashyll) ¡todo esto está muy mal, hazme caso y esquiva su ataque! – (V) ¡¿Por qué? Puedo pararlo! |el monstruo dispara un cañonazo muy brillante| - HAZLO YAA |observa que el rayo se le acerca e intenta darse la vuelta hacia un lado, entonces el rayo pasa rozando su pecho dejando quemaduras leves pero termina destruyendo el parque por completo| - (V) ¡el parque! |V observa como los Marines se queman| - (los chicos) TSUNIMEEE - ¡me olvide de ellos! CHICOOOS… ¡¿Qué les paso? ¿por qué tienen esas marcas?! - (Kender) Tsunime, me siento muy débil, no puedo levantarme – (Julinho) tttengo mumumucho frio |el parque, Kender y Julinho. V vio todo lo que les paso, aprieta los puños y se enfada| BELL' RAMPAAAA - ¿wraaa? – TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO |el monstruo sin importarle su amenaza carga otro ataque| Rashyll, por favor - ¡oh gran fuerza que domina las cosas, refuerza las manos que pelean por justicia, que todos nuestros enemigos sucumban ante nosotros! - PRETTY CURE VICTORY SHOUT |parece el rombo mágico de antes. El disparo de este y del monstruo chocan en entre sí pero el ataque de V tiene más fuerza y la brecha entre los ataques va hacia el lado del monstruo quedando dentro de una explosión. El monstruo yace tirado agonizante, V se acerca a verlo, pero entonces una voz| (monstruo) mh mh mh, podrás detener a uno de nosotros… pero no podrás detener la absoluta voluntad del señor Hork… JUAJAJAJAJAAAGGGGG |y su cuerpo desaparece en chispitas. Pronto el Vacio Perdido desaparece y sus efectos se revierten, sin embargo el parque sigue dañado. V totalmente deprimida y lamentada de lo que ve se separa de Rashyll| (Tsunime) Kender, Julinho ¿se encuentran bien? – (Kender) ¿ya terminó? |apenas está consciente| - (Julinho) ¡ya no están las manchas… y me siento bien! -(Tsunime) Que bueno ^^ .

|Kender y Julinho por fin traen a Tsunime a Metal Sphere| (Tsunime) Sugoi. con que aquí operan ustedes – (Julinho) no es para tanto, no tenemos transportes ni armas pesadas, solo contamos con estas armas que vez, estos rifles. Quería preguntarte si quisieras unirte a Metal Sphere, Kender me contó que tú deseabas ser parte de nosotros – con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que será mejor que no me una a ustedes – (los chicos)… |se quedan mirándola sorprendidos|

Próximo capítulo: Tsunime, Kender y Julinho. ¡Somos LVL-V!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5: Tsunime, Kender y Julinho. ¡Somos LVL-V!

|En la base Dark Core, Braggeredo observaba su gran pantalla lo que sucedió en la lucha entre Cure V y Bell' Rampa| ¡¿Quién demonios son esos dos?! De un día a otro mi paso se vio dificultado por esa niña anormal, y ahora, veo que existe otro enemigo más – (Scrown) disculpe jefe, ¿a quién le habla? - ¡¿o sea que no me estabas prestando atención?! |XD| - NO NO NO escuché todo lo que dijo, jefe – necesito saber si puedo contar contigo para exterminar a esos sujetos de nuestro camino ¿crees poder hacerlo? – ¡no existe nadie más calificado para eso jefe! – (desconocido) ¿el más calificado? Jajajaja – ¡¿y tú de qué te ríes Reinbedra?! – (desconocido 2 femenino) no olvides que tu perdiste muchos hombres la primera vez - ¡Zuikado, eso fue porque…¡ - (desconocido 3) deberías dedicarte a recolectar energia oscura y dejar esa tarea a otro jajaja - ¡Traik, ¿tú también?!, ¡ustedes que hacen aquí! – (Reinbedra) prácticamente nuestros territorios están bajo nuestro control, lo que pase más adelante se resolverá en piloto automático jajajajaja – |Scrown lo mira fastidiado| - (Braggeredo) Muy bien, A CAYAR… recolectar la energía oscura es tarea de todos ustedes. Scrown, el problema se ubica en tu territorio, entonces tu tendrás la responsabilidad del caso, ¡destruye a Cure V! |los demás se molestan de su decisión. Suena una alerta del sistema| (Braggeredo) parece que han detectado torrente de energía oscura en… el parque de marines de Amarilis, de paso que tú te vas quiero que recolectes esa energía – ¡pero jefe, no me obligue a hacer eso, es trabajo de nuestros guerreros de clase baja! – no voy a arriesgarme, vas a resguardar la operación ¿entendido? Si ves a Cure V, ya sabes que hacer, ¿algún problema con eso? – no jefe, ni modo (los demás) jajajajajajaja (Braggeredo) ¿TODAVIA SIGUEN AQUÍ? LARGO DE MI VISTA Y VAYAN A VIGILAR QUE NADIE OS CAUSE PROBLEMAS EN LAS EXPANCIONES.

(Julinho) ¿Qué no quieres unírtenos? |le mira a Kender y él le alza los hombros| (Kender) yo no lo entiendo – (Tsunime) ¡perdonenme! |y sale corriendo del refugio, Rashyll la sigue| (Kender) POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS… ¿Por qué habrá cambiado así? :( debemos ir a por ella – déjala, regresará, te lo juro ;) – ¿Como lo sabes? – jeje porque Amarilis está lejos – ¡hay no! |se agarra la cara| - yo no me preocuparía, la verdad estoy algo traumado por la pelea que tuvimos contra esa espantosa bestia – ahora que lo dices estoy comenzando a pensar que esta guerra involucra algo más que solo fuerzas humanas – ¿tú crees? – (Touma) hey, mis tigres ¿resolvieron el problema? – (Julinho) Kender, disimula que estamos agotados de la pelea, así nos dejará descansar un rato – entiendo - (los dos) haaai U.U – (Kender) "ojala cambies de parecer Tsunime".

|Ella seguía corriendo hasta cansarse, deteniéndose en la carretera del desierto| (Rashyll) OOOOY, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas ~ shipa?! - ¡a mi casa, ¿a dónde más?! – pero Amarilis esta apartado del refugio ¿no lo olvidaste verdad ~ shipa? ¬.¬ -… RAYOS – lo olvidaste ahhhh |dio una gran exhalación| mejor regresemos para que te lleven ~ shipa.

|Mientras caminaban| ¿y por qué ya no quieres unirte a ellos ~ shipa? – la verdad… Metal Sphere no puede contra Dark Core, sus armas son todo lo que tienen y son inútiles contra ellos, de igual manera contra los Bell' Rampa, hicieron sufrir a Kender y Julinho con ese Vacio Perdido, siento en la garganta que es mi responsabilidad proteger a todos ellos, por lo tanto, antes de que ellos intenten hacer un nuevo ataque yo intentaré terminar con todos esos monstruos – me sorprendes… sabes qué? Voy a confiar en ti ciegamente, con ese corazón no me sorprende que tú poseas el Syncsafin ~ shipa – esas palabras me hacen sentir mejor, gracias Rashyll ^^ - ¡espera! - ¿Qué cosa? – siento una energía… por allá – ¿la ciudad? – quizá – ¿crees que haya problemas? - debemos ir a investigar ~ shipa – entonces apresurémonos al refugio.

|Scrown aparece en el parque de los marines junto con unos 20 guerreros. Se encuentra un doble chorro de energía oscura cada uno opuestos entre sí saliendo de un puntito infinitamente pequeño, o sea una singularidad| de manera que la aparición de ese monstruo que peleo contra Cure V ocasionó este fenómeno, excelente, ustedes, preparen la bombona, vamos a llevarnos toda esa energía "pinche tarea que me mando hacer el jefe" |los guerreros abren un maletín donde hay una barra cristalina con esferas en los extremos. Scrown lo toma y lo acerca al torrente de energía, entonces ocurre una reacción, toda la energía oscura de la singularidad es absorbida hacia los lados de la barra que luego se va llenando de extremo al centro, entonces la barra cambia su color trasparente a uno morado|.

|Tsunime y Rashyll llegan nuevamente al refugio| (Rashyll) continua tú, yo tengo que hacer mi labor ~ shipa – ok |y desaparece| HEEEEEEEEY ALGUIEN PODRIA DEJARME PASAAAAAR? (portero) ¿Qué quieres? – ¡necesito ver a Kender y Julinho, es urgente! - ellos están en su descanso señorita - ¡como dije, es urgente, dígales que estoy aquí! -|el portero levanta su teléfono. Kender recostado con la cara en la almohada oye el teléfono, sin levantar la cara lo contesta| ¿sí? – alguien lo busca joven Wuto – no atiendo a provincia |XD| dile que regrese después – la chica se llama Tsunime – me da igual quien sea, ¡no joroben! |cuelga|… un minuto ¿quien vino? … NOOOOO |vuelve a levantar el teléfono| ¡oiga oiga no deje que se vaya, voy para allá!. Julinho, tenias razón, ella regresó – jeje te lo dije ^^.

(Kender) ¿y bien? – (Tsunime) ¡lo sé, no debí salirme así del refugio!... Pero ahora tengo algo que decirles, algo raro pasa en la cuidad, tienen que llevarme allá deprisa – (Julinho) traeré la camioneta… ¡aguanta! ¿Cómo lo supiste, si no había manera de enterarse en medio del desierto? – "¡no, en qué me metí! No puedo decirles lo de Rashyll o pensarían que soy rara….. pero, si lucharon contra un Bell' Rampa supongo que estarán más abiertos" ¡fue mi compañero Rashyll! - (Kender) te refieres, ha ese algodoncito celeste que anduvo contigo? - …|MUCHOS GLOBOS REVIENTAN XD| PERO DESDE CUANDO… – (Julinho) ¿que si lo vimos? Desde luego - (kender) ¿tú también? - lo vi después de despertar de haber estado inconsciente por esa extraña oscuridad que liberó el monstruo que destruiste Tsunime – (Kender) igual fue conmigo – (Tsunime) todo este tiempo ustedes lo supieron y no me dijeron nada? – (Kender) iba a decírtelo… – (Julinho) pero tenía que asimilarlo |los dos se miran y después se ríen| – ya dije lo que tenía que decir ^^, ahora por favor no perdamos tiempo :( .

|De camino a la cuidad| (Kender) haber si entiendo bien, Dark Core es producto de un largo tiempo sin precures quienes pudieran erradicar las fuerzas del mal? – así es, yo todavía no estoy familiarizada con la idea pero si un guardián del destino me lo dijo, debe ser verdad ^^! – (Julinho) yo intento entender todo esto y aun tengo que entender lo esas bestias oscuras, no sé si tendrán algo que ver con Dark Core – (Tsunime) ¿cómo es que ustedes no se asustaron de ver a un Bell´Rampa o a Rashyll? – (Kender) aunque yo nunca había visto a esos horrendos seres el miedo no me salía – (Julinho) a mí tampoco, debe ser por tantos años luchando contra Dark Core cosa que vimos de todo, muertes de nuestros compañeros, ciudades ardiendo, muchos esfuerzos en vano – (Tsunime) oh lo siento :( – (Kender) pero en cuanto a Rashyll, sentía cómo él me transmitía un mensaje al corazón tan solo con ver sus ojos, algo así como: estoy para ayudarte – (Tsunime) ese travieso… - (Julinho) chicos, miren eso |llegando a la ciudad observan relámpagos morados desde lejos| – (Tsunime) Rashyll estaba en lo cierto, alguien esta jodiendo la pita por allá.

|Scrown se ve envuelto en un gran caos al intentar absorber la energía oscura en la bombona de cristal| POR… ESTO AGG…NO ME GUSTA… HACER ESTE MALDITO… TRABAJO… CREO QUE AHHHH… YA CASI … TERMINO |toda la energía oscura es absorbida y la singularidad desaparece| eso es, lo conseguí – (los tres) ALTO AHIII - ¿eh? |detienen la camioneta abruptamente| - (Julinho) ¡Scrown! – pero si es mi querido brother Julinho – ¡No soy tu brother, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! – mh mh mh acabo de terminar de llenar la primera bombona con la energía oscura de este lugar que pronto yo dominaré – (Julinho) ¿energía oscura? ¿eso existe? – (Kender)¡¿y eso para qué?! – (Scrown) con esto podremos mejorar nuestras armas y ser la armada más fuerte del mundo, todas las naciones se someterán a nosotros jaaaa - (Tsunime) ¿solo eso? ¿Quieren ser la armada más fuerte del mundo? ¿no van a usar esa fuerza en beneficio de nuestros semejantes? – debes estar bromeando, ¿semejantes? ¡Dark Core no es semejante a nadie! - ¡cómo puedes llegar a ser tan déspota! RASHYLL, TE NECESITO… |de repente todos miran detrás de los chicos… y allí estaba| - (Rashyll) He vuelto ^^ - (Kender) espera, ¿es el mismo Rashyll? esa no es su forma con la que lo vi – (Tsunime) Es su aspecto guardián – ¿su qué? – (Scrown) "¿quién en la tierra es ese individuo?" – (Rashyll) supongo que hay que defendernos ^^ lista Tsunime? :) - ¡lista! – VECTORES DEL DESTINO ACTIVENCE – PRETTY CURE HEART SYNCHRO PHASE – (Julinho) ¿Qué están haciendo? – (Kender) ¡parece que se combinan! – (Scrown) "así que todo este tiempo fue él rrrrr"- (V) la V es el icono del poder que domina las cosas, ¡Cure V! –|Scrown revela un rifle de francotirador| (Scrown) ¡destruye a todos, Gindaego! – |aparece un monstruo metálico como de forma irregular igual al anterior como un ojo electrónico gigante, que este a su vez tiene 6 varillas extendidas en cada lado, lo que lo hace levitar, cada una de esas varillas tiene unas bocas del arma que poseyó| GINDAAAAEGOOOO… BLANCO: CURE V – ¿otro más de esos?, ay. Sea como sea debo detenerlo |y corre hacia él, sin embargo el monstruo hace un disparo, el impacto llega a 5 cm de su pie lo que la sorprende un poco| no me puedo acercar, rayos, tengo que ver la forma de llegar |los dos se quedan quietos para a analizarse, V empieza a moverse a un lado, PERO ENTONCES Gindaego dispara otra vez| AAAAAAAGG, ¡cómo… me alcanzó! |sufre por el impacto| - (Kender) ¡V! ¡tenemos que ayudarla¡, - (Julinho) ¡sí! – (Kender) traje mi rifle ¿y tú? – mi lanzagranadas – esto no va a detenerlo, pero podremos distraerlo en lo que V aprovecha para acabar con ese Gindaego – (Scrown) ojo que ya te oí, ¡atrápenlos! – (Kender) ¡ya no, ahora a correr! |los guerreros de espadas persiguen a los chicos, mientras que V…| ese disparo me ha conmocionado… iiiiiigg |se lanza hacia una ventana de un edificio a esconderse| qué hago ahora, si intento acercarme, me seguirá disparando y duele demasiado – (Rashyll) puedo ayudarte a pensar – ¿así? – cierra los ojos y visualiza tus ideas mientras que yo estimularé tu cerebro, es otro de mis dones – hay que intentarlo |V cierra sus ojos y recuerda cada detalle de la pelea, se da cuenta que Gindaego retrocede cuando V intenta acercarse un poco| ¡lo tenía, cómo puede dejar pasar ese detalle! Gracias Rashyll, ahora sé cómo detenerlo |sale del edificio| VERY WHIRLKICK – GINDAAAAAEGOOOO |le dispara otra vez a V pero su movimiento giratorio disminuye el impacto a ella lo que le permite seguir a delante, Gindaego intenta retroceder para mantener el rango y mientras, sigue disparando| agg… aaag… aaah debo resistir |al final Gindaego no se percata y se estrella contra otro edifico al final de la calle, V aprovecha y cambia su movimiento giratorio y se impulsa para darle un golpe supercargado| AHORA. YAAAAAAAAA |¡CRASH! lo dejó con un grave daño| ¡así se hacen las cosas! Ahora Rashyll - ¡oh gran fuerza que domina las cosas, refuerza las manos que pelean por justicia, que todos nuestros enemigos sucumban ante nosotros! - PRETTY CURE VICTORY SHOUT – GINDAAAAAEGOO |el monstruo es vaporizado, el ataque de V es redirigido a los guerreros que perseguían a Kender y Julinho volviéndolos humanos aunque inconsientes| (Scrown) ja ja ja ja no importa, ya tengo la bombona con la energía oscura, adiós Brother – (Julinho) ¡ !.

(Scrown) jefe, le traigo esto – (Braggeredo) Magnifico, has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora conéctalo al Reactor Black Hole |Es una enorme maquina con 8 tubos que dentro de cada uno existe un cigüeñal. Al intentar conectarlo, los cigüeñales empiezan a girar, brillar y relampaguear dentro de los tubos. Aunque Braggeredo se veía más preocupado que satisfecho|.

|después de la pelea…| (Tsunime) ¡otra victoria para nosotros! – (Rashyll) por ahora U.U – siempre estas lleno de sorpresas ¿sabes? – el Guardián del Destino siempre está preparado para todo – (los chicos) HEEEEY |se aproximaban|– (Kender) ¡tú debes ser Rashyll-sama! – no es necesario el… - (Julinho) encantado de conocerte – (Tsunime) me debes una explicación, ¿cómo es que ahora te pueden ver? |murmuran| - (Rashyll) ellos lograrán una gran hazaña – ¿de cuál? – no lo sé, puede ser incluso más grande de lo que hicieron las precures hace tiempo, así me lo mostraron los Altos Vectores – sería grandioso saberlo entonces – no vayas a decirle a ellos lo que te dije o el futuro puede cambiar ¿comprendes? – vale – (Kender) Rashyll, tu eres la solución a esta guerra – (Julinho) únanse por favor a Metal Sphere – (Tsunime) ya les dije que no, es que… tengo miedo de que todos ustedes pierdan la vida, no quiero que ustedes peleen |lo dice con mucho temor| - |los chicos sonríen| (Julinho) pues entonces nosotros nos unimos a ti - ¿eh? – (Kender) ¡qué buena idea! Así estaremos juntos – (Tsunime) "¿Kender acompañarme?" |a ella se le pone la cara muy roja y le sale vapor a presión por el cuello| "contrólate" pero chicos yo no puedo – (Julinho) nosotros conocemos la ubicación de las cuatro bases de Dark Core, ustedes nos necesitan para guiarlos, después de todo yo soy guía de Metal Sphere del sector de Japón del Norte – (Kender) y yo soy el mejor en usar las armas en todo Japón del Norte – (Rashyll) si tu no aceptas, seguiré diciendo que no tienes respeto |XD| - (Kender) ¿somos equipo? |extiende la mano, Julinho también la extiende| - (Tsunime) mmm… qué más da, pero no seré responsable de ustedes ;) |ella también la extiende| - (Julinho) tú también Rashyll – pero yo no tengo manos… quizá… |extiende un ala| - (Julinho) seremos el único equipo que fue capaz de ir contra Dark Core – (Kender) necesitamos un nombre – (Tsunime) mmm… la V es el icono del poder que domina las cosas… ¡lo tengo! LVL-V (level-v) – (Kender) ¡me gusta! – (Julinho) suena bien – (Rashyll) "sin duda juntos haremos una nueva leyenda, como lo hicieron las precures" - (los cuatro) SOMOS LVL-V, YEAAAH.

Próximo capítulo: ¡derrotemos a Dark Core! ¡el viaje comienza!


End file.
